The Terrible Two
by Otaku Hoshi
Summary: (this is a sequel to Hiei And Kurama's Adventures) Hiei wants to adopt a demon because of a bet he made with Yusuke. But this demon is going to be a lot more trouble than Hiei prediected.. Hiei X Kurama Yusuke X Keiko Kuwabara X Yukina
1. The Bet

The Terrible Two Chapter One:  The Bet

It was a nice day out.  Hiei was sitting outside.  Kurama was beside him, arms around Hiei.  They were looking at the sunset.  It was very romantic.  Hiei wanted time to stop, as Kurama stroked Hiei's hair.  Hiei closed his eyes and purred.  "Kurama…" He said.  

"Yes?" Kurama said back.  Hiei didn't say anything.  They kept watching the sun set.  When the stars came out, Kurama started to get up.  Hiei pulled him back down.

"We'll stay outside a little longer." Hiei said.  Kurama smiled.  He did as Hiei asked, and stayed.  They did go inside after a little while, though.  Kurama made dinner, like always.  Afterwards, Hiei and Kurama stayed up playing games and stuff.  Then, they went to bed.  Typical day.  Kurama was thinking about his friends, and his lover…  Hiei.

Yukina and Kuwabara have their daughter, Kyoko, who was five.  Keiko is pregnant with twins- one boy and one girl.  Yusuke was naming the boy Raizen, after his own father.  Keiko was naming the girl Yume.  His best friends were married, and have or were going to have children.  Even his other friends from school were married.  He had Hiei.  He loved Hiei dearly.  He wanted to have a child, too, however.  Hiei would never stand it, nor would he want one.  He also knew Hiei and him could never have a child.  He began to blush.  He would never, well…  Even if he could have a child with Hiei.  Kurama closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  He was awaken by Hiei getting out of the bed.  Kurama smiled.  He heard the telephone ring, and Hiei was gone in an instant.  Hiei liked the invention of the phone quite a lot!  He heard Hiei's voice from down the stairs.  

"This is Hiei speaking at the Minamino's residence, may I please ask who you are and who you wish to speak to?" Hiei said.  Kurama had taught him to say that.  He used to pick up the phone and say 'What do you want?'.  Now, Hiei said this, but the rest of the time he was rude.  Kurama then heard Hiei say "Oh.  When?  I will be there in a minute."  He heard Hiei leave.  He wondered where he was off to.  Kurama went downstairs, to find a note that Hiei left in very bad handwriting.  He already had bad handwriting, but this was REALLY bad.  It read:

Kurama I am going to see Yusuke.  I will be back soon, do not worry.  Don't go anywhere without me.  –Hiei 

Kurama smiled.  He put the note down, and made himself some tea.  He then sat on the couch, and sat down with a good book, and read it while sipping his tea.

Hiei ran to the place where Yusuke had told Hiei to meet him.  He arrived before Yusuke, of course.  But Yusuke arrived very soon after.  "Hey, Hiei!  What's up?" Yusuke said.

"The sky, you fool." Hiei said.

"Well, I don't know why I am talking to you about this, but I am kinda nervous about being a father.  I mean, it has got to be hard raising a child.  And I will have two brats!"

"Hn."

"Well, at least I know that I actually have a chance at raising one.  You certainly wouldn't." Yusuke said, looking down at Hiei.

"Is that a challenge?" Hiei said, glaring at Yusuke.

"Not really, I am just making a point.  It would be impossible for you to raise a child.  Boy, that would be funny to see you try!  And it would be even funnier if you got Kurama pregnant!" Yusuke said, and then burst out laughing.  Hiei didn't find it very funny.  

"Baka!" Hiei yelled.  He hated how Yusuke always teased him and Kurama. 

"Hows this, Hiei.  If you ever even get the desire to raise a kid, I will quit picking on your little foxy lover." Yusuke started laughing again.

"Hn."  Hiei said, and he ran away.

"Hey, I was joking!" Yusuke called.  He knew Hiei didn't hear him.  _Oh well, at least I am happy now._  Yusuke then walked home, back to his wife.

Hiei got back to his and Kurama's house.  Hiei walked in.  He saw Kurama reading a book.  He walked up to Kurama.

"Hello, Hiei." Kurama said.  Hiei sat down next to him.  

"Kurama…" Hiei said.

"Yes?" Kurama said.

"Could we go to Makai and get a demon kid, with the age of two?" Hiei said.  Kurama was shocked.

"Nani?"

"Could we go to Makai and get a demon kid, with the age of two?" Hiei asked again.  Kurama was silent for a few seconds.

"Yes!" Kurama said, after those few seconds.  "We can go in about a week, after I am not so crammed with work."

"Hn." Hiei said.  Kurama then gave Hiei a hug.

"I need to get to work, speaking of work.  There is tea on the table for you.  I will be home this afternoon.  We can watch the sunset again." Kurama said.  He knew Hiei liked that.  Hiei nodded.  Kurama then kissed him, and got up, finished getting ready, and went to work.  Hiei would just hang around the house, eating candy and drinking coffee.  Watch TV, practice writing, practice fighting, whatever he could do to amuse himself.  Hiei could not wait to show that Yusuke what he was capable of…

TBC.

Well, with me the first chapter is always the shortest.  Be prepared for more ^_^  Please review!

Ok, I named it The Terrible Two for a reason.  You see, Yusuke and Keiko have two children, and Hiei and Kurama adopt a two-year-old demon.  So, it all works out ^.^  I really hope that everyone will like it!  I thought this idea up when I was really bored.  I actually intended this to be a part in Hiei And Kurama's Adventures at first, but then I thought I would just have it be a story of its own.  It'll work ^_^  PLEASE REVIEW!  And r/r my other three stories as well!  This story is going to be kind of replacing Hiei And Kurama's Adventures.  I can only update that one every time I finish a chapter in my comic, and I don't want the comic to be based on the fanfiction.  I am going to keep it fanfiction after comic, and so, that is why I can only update it sometimes now.  I finished all that I have on the comic, except I have started the next part of the next chapter.  Bye-Chu and please continue reading this story as I update, I would be very grateful!    


	2. A Few Days Before Trouble

The Terrible Two Chapter Two:  A Few Days Before Trouble

"So, did you get Kurama pregnant yet?" Yusuke asked Hiei.  Yusuke immediately started laughing.  Hiei didn't like this.  It had been two days since Hiei had asked Kurama about that demon child.  Every time Hiei had seen Yusuke since that 'bet', Yusuke would ask the same thing.  Hiei knew very well that Yusuke knew it was impossible.  Hiei could not wait till Kurama and him went out to Makai and got that demon child, it might shut the boy up.  Hiei was sick of Yusuke asking that then laughing so hard he cried, over the same old joke.  Hiei ignored him.  

Yusuke and Hiei were outside of a building waiting for Kurama to leave it.  Kurama said he was getting something for Hiei, and it was a surprise for him.  Yusuke had come with Hiei and Kurama, and since Hiei and him were alone, Yusuke had figured it was a perfect chance to ask it.  Kurama then came out of the building holding a bag.  "Let's go now, Hiei.  Yusuke-kun, thank you for coming with us." Kurama said.

"No problem, Kurama.  Any time!" Yusuke yelled, as he ran off waving.  Hiei watched him go.

"Do you like him?" Kurama asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, with his as-usual emotionless face.

"Well, you are watching him leave, I just thought maybe you liked him." Kurama said, as the two demons headed on home.

"How would I like him?" Hiei asked, looking up at Kurama, glaring.

"I mean respect him," Kurama said, noticing the half fire demons glare.  He of course meant it as in a crush or something, but Hiei did not understand his joke.

"Hn." Hiei said.  Kurama knew Hiei respected him, so Kurama could leave it at that.  Kurama smiled, and breathed in the fresh outside air.  Hiei and him walked in silence until they reached their small house that they had gotten about a year ago.  It was small, but very cozy.  It smelled of flowers and roses inside.  Kurama had planted a lot of plants around the yard, and inside there were a lot of flowers as well.  Hiei loved this house more than anything.  Unless you count the Youko that he lived with, and his younger sister, Yukina.  Yukina and Kurama were the most important things to him in the world.  Hiei and Kurama walked into their house.  Kurama went into the kitchen and set down the bag.  Hiei walked up to it.  He was planning to take a peak inside when Kurama wasn't looking.  Kurama turned his back, and Hiei started reaching for the bag.  

"Hiei, don't you think about looking in there," Said Kurama, his back still towards Hiei.  Hiei wondered how he could have known.  Hiei walked to the wooden table, and sat on the pillow that was underneath the table (it is Japanese styled, so of course the table was almost ground level).  Kurama set some tea on the table, and gave Hiei a cup.  Hiei poored himself some tea.  They sipped it in silence.

"Kurama, we are going to get that child, right?" Hiei said.  He said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, Hiei.  I am working hard on my work, and I should be done in about three days.  Right after I finish with these papers, I promise you we will go to Makai together.  But before we do that, I must talk to you about some things." Kurama said.

"You may start now." Hiei said.  Hiei wasn't really sure if he even wanted a child, but, anything to make Yusuke quit…  And Hiei would never loose a challenge, and Janken did not count.

"Alright then, Hiei.  If you would like.  A child takes a lot of patience, especially young children.  You must care for them dearly.  You must show them affection, and not punish them to severely if they do something wrong.  You may discipline them, but no more then they deserve.  This will lead them to hate you and be afraid of you, and you will never be able to raise them right.  I am going to help you a lot with this demon, because you will need help." Kurama said.

"I will not need help!" Hiei said.  Kurama looked surprised.  

"Yes you will, Hiei.  Almost all children have to parents to raise them, and they help each other." Kurama said.  Hiei could tell that Kurama would not change his mind.  Oh well, Yusuke would probably not even raise Raizen and Yume too much.  Keiko would be the one raising them the most; it is what the mothers are supposed to do.  Well, anyone had to admit Kurama had a more feminine look than Hiei, and a more feminine touch and grace.  He was beautiful.  Long red hair, shiny green eyes…  Kurama was sure a site, for both males and females alike.  He was often mistaken for a girl.  "I must leave for work now, Hiei." Kurama got up.  "Remember not to look in the bag, if you do, there will be more than one surprise waiting for you."  Kurama walked over to the bag, and reached into his hair, and pulled out a seed.  He put it into the bag.  Hiei gulped.  He would not go near that bag; he had no intention of being held up by Kurama's plants.  The last time he got caught in one of those plants, it turned out to be a tickling plant, and one of Hiei's most hidden secrets was he was very ticklish.  Now everyone knew, but anytime anyone tried to tickle him, they may never see Ningenkai again.

Hiei watched Kurama get his things together, and was about to leave.  Hiei then ran in front of Kurama, and blocked the door from him.  "You're forgetting something." Hiei said.  Kurama looked behind him, and saw nothing.  He wondered what Hiei was talking about.  "Never mind." Hiei said, and he walked out or Kurama's way and started walking away.  Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand then, and brought Hiei back to where he was.  He gently kissed Hiei on the both cheeks. 

"Good bye, Hiei…" Kurama said.  Hiei turned away.  He knew Hiei had smiled, he saw him.  Kurama smiled, and left the house.  Hiei watched Kurama drive away threw the window.  He watched until Kurama's car could not been seen, at any angle Hiei looked.  Hiei sighed.  He looked behind him.  There was Kurosuke, his and Kurama's pet black cat.  Kurosuke was old.  Hiei frowned.  Hiei had been the one who had found him in the first place, years ago.  He remembered the day well.  Hiei bent down and began stroking the cat.  It purred, and snuggled up to Hiei.  Hiei smiled.  Hiei kept stroking the cat's silky fur, and found himself asleep.  He woke up two hours later, Kurosuke asleep at his side.  Hiei got up, without waking Kurosuke.  Hiei went to the couch.  Hiei picked up the remote, and turned on the TV.  He saw a boy and a girl kissing each other saying stuff like 'O I love you' kiss, kiss, kiss, 'lets get married', kiss, kiss, kiss 'when', kiss, kiss, kiss, and a whole bunch of stuff like that.  It was an American movie, what else.  Hiei could not tell why people thought they were so interesting.  Hiei wrinkled his nose in disgust at the TV; it started to turn into something that should not be on TV.  Hiei flipped the channel.  Cartoons, anime, dumb, comedy, game shows, family, nasty stuff called porn, there was nothing good on.  He usually watched anime and cartoons, but he wasn't in the mood.  Hiei turned off the TV, and looked at the book that was on the couch that Kurama had been reading a lot lately.  Hiei got an idea.  Hiei picked up the book, and began to read.

"How do they understand this?" Said Hiei out loud.  Hiei was trying his best to read, but it was very hard to read.  Hiei was not a great reader, and he could tell this book was at a very advanced reading level (practically everything was in kanji).  The kind Kurama likes the best.  Hiei wanted to be able to talk to Kurama.  There was nothing said between the two very much.  Kurama did all the talking, and it was all about his job, what Hiei would like to eat, Yusuke or Kuwabara, and when they played silly ningen bored games they would talk about who was winning and about the game.  Hiei never said much.  He knew that if he read this book, he could talk to Kurama about it.  Hiei tried and tried the rest of the day.  He heard the door open, and knew Kurama was home.  Hiei had only barely gotten past the first three pages, and he had been reading for hours.  Kurama came in the room.

"Hello, Hiei.  I see that you are reading." Kurama said, as he sat down next to Hiei.  He could tell Hiei was frustrated.  "Would you like me to help you read it?" Kurama asked.  Hiei looked up at him.  "All right, where are you?" Hiei pointed to the spot on the page where he was.  "Read it out loud to me, Hiei." Hiei began reading as well as he could.  Kurama would help him where Hiei did not understand, and would teach him the new symbols Hiei knew nothing of, or how to pronounce.  An hour later, Hiei said he was done.  "Do you want me to read it to you?" Hiei nodded, and he laid his head in Kurama's lap.  Kurama began reading, and stroking Hiei's hair.  Hiei purred, and smiled.  Kurama read until he heard Hiei's steady breathing, and knew that he must be asleep.  Kurama put a pillow under Hiei's head, and got up, and started dinner.  He would make Hiei's favorite: Okonomiyaki, along with some rice and miso soup.  It took a long time to make.  

Hiei woke up to a wonderful smell.  Hiei sniffed the air, and knew what it was.  He got up quietly, and looked into the kitchen.  He saw Kurama making Okonomiyaki.  Hiei smiled.  Hiei sat down on the pillow, and Kurama turned and saw Hiei.  "Hello, 'Sleeping Youkai,'" Kurama said.  Sleeping Youkai is what Kurama called Hiei when he slept a lot.  Kurama kept cooking.  Hiei yawned and stretched.  He then got up, and got Kurosuke, and brought him into the kitchen.  Hiei got him some cat food.  Hiei watched as Kurosuke ate.  Hiei patted him on the head.

"Kurama, is there anything you want me to do?" Hiei said.  Kurama smiled, and nodded.

"Could you please get out the chopsticks and tea cups?  And the bowls for the miso soup."

"Hai." Hiei said, as he got up and got what Kurama had asked for.  Hiei then sat back down, and a few minutes later Kurama came with the food and tea.  "Itadakimasu" They both said.  They talked about what happened at Kurama's work, and what pathetic shows were on TV.  Hiei also questioned about the child again.

"I told you I would we would go after I finish these papers." Is what Kurama said.  Hiei nodded.  They finished eating.  "Doidashimashite" They said, and they began their nightly games.  It had been Hiei's idea, because it gave them time to spend some time together.  Kurama won most of the games, but Hiei, like always, won all of the games that involved money or bank stuff.  They then took a shower, brushed their teeth, washed their face, exc.  Then they went to their room.  Hiei lay down in the soft bed, while Kurama started working on the papers for his work.  When he did all that he could (because he got tired), he lay down next to the now asleep Hiei, and Kurama fell asleep beside him.

MEANWHILE:  Yusuke was talking with Keiko.  "So, when are they due?" Yusuke asked.

"In about three weeks, Yusuke." Said Keiko.  Keiko smiled at him.  "I am sorry I cannot do anything fun with you till then."

"Yeah, ok.  I mean it's not your fault." Yusuke said.  He grinned the way that he always did.  Yusuke gave the Keiko food that he had 'made.'  He said he did, but the fact that it tasted so good probably meant he ordered it from somewhere.  All the same, Keiko appreciated the thought.  They ate, talking about whatever came to mind, and laughing at each other's mishaps.  They then watched the movie that Yusuke had rented for them to watch.  It was a comedy, and was very funny.  After wards, Yusuke kissed Keiko good night, and Yusuke went up to bed.  Keiko wanted to sleep in her chair, because it was more comfortable than the bed in her current state.  Keiko was excited about Raizen and Yume, and she hoped Yusuke was to.  Yusuke was, but he was just nervous.  There was a phone in his bedroom, and he picked it up, and called Kuwabara's house.  Kuwabara answered.

"Kuwabara Kazuma speaking.  How may I help you?" He sounded really tired.  Well, it was 12:00 at night, and Kuwabara was a doctor.  He was influenced by Yukina's healing powers to become one.

"Hey, Kuwabara, what's up?" Said Yusuke.

"Urameshi?!  Why are you calling me at this hour!  You woke up Kyoko!" Kuwabara said.  He sounded very angry.

"Bye, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, and hung up the phone.  _Gosh, I hope I don't get mad at people if they_ _call at this time because they woke up one of the kids._  Yusuke put his head on the pillow, and thought about what he was going to do about the two kids Keiko was going to have.  Yusuke had no idea about Hiei's plan to get a two-year-old demon, and if he did, he would have marched over to Kurama and Hiei's house saying that he was joking.  Well, if he had known what would happen…

TBC

Hi everyone!  I love listening to music while I write.  I am listening to Inu-Yasha and Slayers music while writing.  Oh, and one Kikaider song called Destiny.  Inu-Yasha has some good songs, doesn't it?  So does The Slayers.  Well, I told you this one would be longer.  Well, I know that it took longer to write, so I am assuming it is longer.  Please review!  Oh yeah, if you want to see how Hiei got Kurosuke, read Hiei And Kurama's Adventures.  K? k.  My Aunt showed my dad this rental order thing, so now, I can rent anime DVDs online!  YAY!  I am planning to rent all of Rurouni Kenshin.  After a little bit, I am ordering the whole thing.  But, currently I am out of money.  I keep buying all of this Yu*Yu*Hakusho stuff.  CDs (got all of them now), DVDs (got the whole series now), second copies of the DVDs, Doujinshi, Shonen Jump, cards, whatever I can get my hands on ^_^.  OH yes, NO FLAMING!  If you flame…  I am starting to run out of ideas for flaming 0.0  Well, lets just say that if you flame I will be very upset and that will show everyone that you are not a very nice person (or a good person).  You can criticize nicely.  But please don't flame.  Bye-Chu for now! 


	3. Bakudan

The Terrible Two Chapter Three:  Bakudan

"Are you done?" Hiei asked Kurama.  Hiei had been asking that about every five seconds, ever since Kurama had said they would go to Makai that day, because he was almost done with his work.  So, Hiei thought that that meant that he would be done in a few seconds.

"No, Hiei.  I answered that question ten seconds ago." 

"You could have been done now!  I needed to make sure!" Hiei was mad…

"I already told you that I would tell you when I was done!" Now Kurama was mad!  Why didn't Hiei realize that the more he asked that, the longer it would take?!

"Hn." Hiei jumped out of the open window, and Kurama went back to his work.

Hiei will be back.  I know he will…  We have had arguments like this before.  

Baka Kitsune!  Why can't he just ignore his Ningen work for a day?  Hiei kept jumping from tree to tree…  Just one day?  To…  Be with me?  Not once…  He loves his work more than me!  When he finally finishes that damn stuff, I will talk to him.  Hiei then stopped right in his tracks, and immediately turned back to the house.  He ran back, and got there like four seconds later.  He opened the door.  Kurama heard him, and smiled.  He knew he would be back.  Hiei burst into the room where Kurama was working (which was their bedroom), and picked up the sleeping Kurosuke off of the bed, and jumped out the window again.

Hiei loves that cat more than me!  When he finally gets out of his mood, I will talk to him…  Kurama looked at his work.  He didn't enjoy it, not at all.  He needed to work, or his stepfather might get mad.  His stepfather had offered him a job, but he had fallen behind.  He did not want to get fired, and he knew his stepfather would fire him if he didn't do his work well.  His stepfather was very kind, but also very strict.  The fact Kurama lived with another man didn't help much, either.  Kurama felt like he would cry…  He was very flustered.  He covered his face with his hands.  Hiei watched him from the outside.

I wonder what he is thinking…  Hiei thought.  Kurama didn't move from his sad position, and Hiei began to feel bad.  He jumped back through the window, set Kurosuke down, and then walked over to Kurama.  He tapped his back.  "You are almost done, keep going." Hiei said.  Kurama looked at him, and smiled.  Hiei glanced at him.  Kurama then stood up, and hugged Hiei.  

"Thank you so much, my Hiei…" Kurama said.  Hiei purred.  After stroking his hair a while, Kurama sat back down, and began to work, faster than before.  He wanted Hiei to be happy, so he did have to take him to Makai.  Hiei lie on the bed, playing with Kurosuke.  After a while, Kurosuke got tired, and Hiei got bored.  He wanted to hurry Kurama again, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I am done!" Kurama shouted happily, and he put his paper work in a stack.  Hiei jumped out of the bed. 

"We can go now?" Hiei asked hopefully.

"Yes, Hiei." Kurama took Hiei's hand, and Hiei transported them to Makai with his Jagan.  

"It's been a while." Hiei said.  "The last time I was here, I was telling Mukuro that I quit, and that she had done all that she could for me."  Kurama frowned.  He knew Mukuro must be…  Cool, if Hiei liked her, but he could not help but feel a little jealous.  He shouldn't feel that way, though.  He should feel more sorry for her than anything.  She had, no doubt, fallen in love with Hiei, and he had left her to be with him.

"Would you like to visit her?" Kurama asked.

"Hn.  Let's go get the demon first, and I may go.  You're the one who wants to go, Kurama." Hiei said.  He was in fact, correct!  Kurama wanted to say that he was sorry.

"Hiei, you are to smart." They began to walk around Makai.  "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"There is a place in Makai where some demon children go.  The will either die, or some demon will take them.  That doesn't happen very often.  I had to go here a few times during the time I spent being one of Mukuro's generals."

"All right, well, I don't know where to go, so you will have to take me." Kurama said.

"I figured." Hiei said, and he turned to the direction they should go.

"How long will this take, exactly?" Kurama asked.

"About a day." Hiei replied, and he looked back at Kurama.  That had better be ok…

"Is there any way we could get there faster?" Kurama asked.  

"A day isn't that long, Kurama." Hiei said, he was now very angry.  He had waited a whole week to go here, and now a day was to long?!  "Kurama, I waited for a whole week.  If you can't be away from your precious work for one day to be with me, then I am done even looking at you."  Hiei spat.  Kurama gulped.

"Ok, Hiei…  It's all right…" Kurama said.  Hiei started walking, and Kurama followed him, very silently.  Tears were coming down his cheeks, but Hiei didn't notice.  I don't love those papers!  I hate them, but I would rather do them than starve to death!  Of course, Makai was always an option…  But he could not just leave his mother…  

The hours passed.  Hiei finally looked back at Kurama, who was still silently crying.  Hiei stopped walking.  "How long have you been…" Hiei looked at the ground.  He knew how long.  But, this time he could not feel bad.  He had waited a week for him to get those papers done, and now Kurama wouldn't have even one day with him.  The one-day he would, he was crying and Hiei was pissed.  This was pathetic!  "Kurama…  Let's just go, let's forget this pathetic fight." Hiei walked back to Kurama, and took his hand.  Kurama gently smiled at Hiei.  

"All right."  They began to run.  Telling each other funny stories about their lives before they met each other, and laughing together.  Both of them felt extremely happy.  Then, Kurama tripped.  Hiei fell on top of him.  They both blushed, and then began to laugh.  Hiei got up, as did Kurama.  They brushed themselves off, and then began to run again.  "Hiei, what kind of demon are you planning to get?"

"Well…" Hiei slowed into a walk, and Kurama caught up with him.  "A boy, no doubt.  I don't understand girls."

"Do you wish you did?" Kurama asked.

"I have no need to.  And I am not talking about that stupid expression male humans use.  I won't know what they want or anything.  It would be harder to raise." Hiei said out loud.

"Hiei, you are starting to act like a human!" Kurama said, pretending to be extremely shocked and surprised.

"WHAT?!" Hiei shouted.  Kurama smiled and closed his eyes.  He knew Hiei would do that.

"Hiei, I don't mind at all.  That is the only way you are starting to act like one, I am glad you want to raise a child.  You know, I have always wanted to." Kurama said.

I only am doing this because I want Yusuke to quit all the stuff he does to insult Kurama…  I wish I had known Kurama wanted a child; I would have talked to him about it.  Or, maybe not…  I don't know what I would have done.  Hiei thought to himself.  They silently walked towards the place Hiei had said they were going.  

"Hiei, I am starting to get thirsty…" Kurama said.  

"Hn.  We are almost at a stream, you may take your drink there." Hiei said.  As it turned out, a stream came into view about five minutes later.  Kurama smiled, and ran over to it.  He kneeled down, and reached his head towards the ground, and began to drink like an animal would.  "I thought you were human, Kurama."

"In this form."  Kurama replied, water dripping from his chin.

"I know that, baka.  I meant I didn't know you didn't act human in this form."  Kurama giggled.  

"It's easier to drink like this."  Kurama began to lap up the water again.  Hiei knelt down beside him, and began to do the same exact thing!  Kurama started laughing. 

"What's so funny?!  Demons act like this, in case you have forgotten!" Hiei shouted.

"I have not forgotten, it's just kinda funny." Kurama then splashed his face with some water.  "All right, we can continue now."

"Hn." Hiei splashed his face with water, and they continued walking.  Just then, an extremely tall demon appeared in front of him.  He had four ears:  One on each side of his head where ears are supposed to be, but they were really long and pointy.  The other two were on top of his head where dog-ears should be.  His hair was a silver color, and went down a little farther than his shoulders.  He has big eyes that were a shade of blue the color of the sky.  He also had a fang sticking out of one side of his mouth (think Jin).  He had a foxtail.  He also had two scars on his right cheek, and one on the left.  "Get out of the way." Hiei said.

"Hiei, I wouldn't…" Kurama said.  Kurama began to back up.  

"What's your problem, fox?"  Hiei questioned.

"He is…  A Nihome." Kurama said quietly.

"A what?" Hiei asked.

"Nihome.  They are a certain type of youkai…  They are extremely ruthless, and very evil."

"Aren't all demons?" Hiei said.  Baka Kitsune, he really has forgotten Makai.

"Yes, but the Nihome are very strong.  S class.  At least, almost all of them are…  And this one is really tall…  He must be." Kurama said.  The Nihome walked up to Kurama, and held out his hand.  Razor sharp claws came out of his hand.  There were bloodstains on all of them, every last one.  He began to open his mouth, sharp fangs and teeth showing.  "ROSE WHIP!" Kurama called, quickly pulling the rose out of his hair and turning it into a long plant colored whip with thorns.  The Nihome backed up slightly, and closed his mouth.  He also put his hand down.  Hiei pulled out his katana.

"Kisama…  I was hoping to have no distractions." Hiei said.

"If you take one step towards us, I will strike." Kurama said, getting ready to attack at any moment.  All of a sudden, the Nihome burst into tears.  Hiei and Kurama both got a sweatdrop.  "Gomen…" Kurama said, slightly lowering his whip.  Hiei didn't move.  It could be a trap, but…

"I just wanted to say hi!" The Nihome wailed.

"Anything else?" Hiei said.

"Yeah!" The Nihome stopped crying.  "Where are you going?"  Hiei pointed in the direction they were headed.  "Can I come?!  I have been really bored!  I was waiting for my brother Kimida to send me a map to get to him, but he hasn't yet!  Please let me come with you, I will do anything!" The Nihome got on the ground and kneeled to Hiei.

"Kurama…" Hiei whispered, "What is it with this thing?"

"I don't know.  I don't think it's dangerous, like the rest." Kurama whispered back.  He then knelt down by the Nihome.  "What is your name?" Kurama asked.

"Fushigi!" It answered.

"Fushigi?" Hiei said.  The name did not suit him at all.

"Yes!  And my brothers name is Kimida!" Fushigi said.

"Are you a Nihome?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah!  What are you?" Fushigi asked.

"I am a Youko." Kurama said.  Fushigi tilted his head to the side.

"A Youko?  You don't look like one.  And you smell human.  But I like humans!" Fushigi said.

"I am happy!" Kurama said, and he smiled at Fushigi.  "How old are you?"

"Umm…  In human years, about 21." Fushigi replied.

"21?" Hiei asked.  He felt like laughing.  Not nicely, either.  That was pathetic!  This was really pathetic!

"You may come with us." Kurama said.  Hiei looked at him.

"Wait one moment, Nihome." Hiei said, and he pulled Kurama by a nearby tree, leaving Fushigi yelling that his name was Fushigi, not Nihome, though he was one.  "Kurama, I wanted to spend this time with you!"

"Yes, but I want to know some things about the Nihome.  From what I have heard, they are really dangerous.  I want to see if the rumors where misleading." Kurama said.  Hiei frowned.  Kurama could tell he was disappointed.  He couldn't blame him; he had spent a whole week waiting.  Now Kurama felt bad…  But, now what could he say to the childlike Nihome?  He could tell that if he said no, he would probably cry, and then Kurama would feel bad about that, too.  There was just no right decision here.  "I promise you, Hiei.  I will take more breaks from work."  Hiei then looked up at him.

"What?" Hiei said.

"I need to help raise this demon anyway, and I feel bad for making you upset all the time."  If Hiei really felt what he said to me earlier, well, I don't want to loose him.  I can't loose him.  "Yes, Hiei.  I will take a break more often."  Kurama smiled down at Hiei.

"How much more often?" Hiei questioned, folding his arms.

"As often as you like, within reason." Kurama said.

"Everyday?" Hiei said.

"Within reason!" 

"Just leave later and come home earlier everyday, and take one day off a week." Hiei said.

"I guess I can do that…" Kurama said, and he winked.

"NIHOME!" Hiei shouted at Fushigi, "GET OVER HERE BEFORE WE CHANGE OUR MINDS!"

"YAY!" Fushigi shouted, and he ran over to Hiei and Kurama.  Hiei started walking, and Kurama and Fushigi followed.  Fushigi was singing some song that Hiei and Kurama couldn't understand.  Kurama could not get any information about the Nihome from Fushigi.  About three hours later, they arrived at the place Hiei had said they were going.  There was a bunch of trees, and a lot of little demons were in these trees.  There were a lot of bones on the ground.  "AAA!!!" Fushigi shouted, "IT'S A GRAVE YARD!"

"BAKA!  This is Makai, of course there are bones." Hiei said.

"Sorry…" Fushigi said.  Hiei, Kurama, and Fushigi walked into the forest like trees.  All of the chibi youkai didn't say anything, and just looked up at the sky.  Only one came up to them.  He was a Nihome!  (Four ears, fox tail, one fang).  He had his hair tied back in a little ponytail, and his hair was gold.  Sparkles and everything ^_^  His eyes were royal blue.  He was crawling on all fours, and was the size of a small puppy.  

"How old are you?" Kurama asked.

"Why should I tell a human?" The Nihome snarled.

"I am a demon using a human body." Kurama replied.  The child Nihome began to walk away, his face flushed red.  Kurama leaned down and grabbed his tail.  The Nihome yelped as Kurama pulled him up by it.

"Ya know…  That really does hurt…" Said Fushigi, wincing as he saw the little Nihome yelp.

"Baka." Hiei said, looking at the pathetic adult Nihome.

"Now tell me, do you know anything about the Nihome?" Kurama questioned.

"Duh!" The Nihome cried, "I AM ONE, YOU FOOL!"

"Do you have a name?" Kurama asked.  The Nihome growled in response.

"Do you have a family?" Kurama asked.

"No."

"Do you want one?" Kurama asked.  The Nihome growled.  The growling must be something like Hiei's 'Hn'.  "Hiei what do you think?"

"About what?" Hiei asked.

"This youkai." Kurama replied, smiling.

"It'll do, seeing that the others are not interested…" Hiei said, looking up at the half asleep demons above.

"How old are you?" Kurama asked the young demon, yet again.

"I am two years old." The Nihome said.

"You can talk at two?" Kurama asked.  He also noticed that he did not say 'in human years'.

"The Nihome are different," he started, "we have the minds of an older demon even at this age.  At least talking, and at least some wizeness.  We grow even faster than humans till we reach about five, and then we grow much, much slower.  Like normal demons."

Apparently he does know a lot about the Nihome.  And he seems to want at home, well, maybe.  "I like you." Kurama said to the child Nihome.  The Nihome stared at him.  "Come home with us.  That's why we came in the first place."  The Nihome just stared.

"Bakudan." Hiei said, looking at the Nihome.

"Bakudan?" Kurama said, and looked at Hiei, then at the Nihome.  "Bakudan.  All right, Bakudan, you are coming with us."

"BAKUDAN?" The Nihome snarled.  "Ok, fine I'll come.  But you have to put me down."

"All right." Kurama said.  But, he grabbed a vine from one of the trees above, and tied one end to his own foot, and the other to Bakudan's foot.  Bakudan growled, but didn't do much else.

"So…  I guess this is good bye." Fushigi said sadly.  

"Yes." Kurama said.  He smiled at Fushigi.  "Sayonara!  Take care of yourself, Fushigi-kun!"

"Hn." Hiei said.  Fushigi began to sniffle.

"It's his way of saying good bye, and he will remember you." Kurama said.  Hiei glanced at Kurama.

"Good bye, Hiei, Kurama!" Fushigi called, as he ran into the distance "I hope to see you in Ningenkai!  That was where you were going, right?  My brother might be there.  Maybe I will see you then!  You gotta meet him!" They heard him call, as he ran into the distance, his voice fading.

"So, Hiei, are you ready to go back?" Kurama asked, taking Hiei's hand.

"Hn." Hiei's Jagan activated, and Kurama, Bakudan, and himself got transported back to Ningenkai.  They found themselves right in front of their house.

"Ya mean I have to live in NINGENKAI?!?!?!?!" Bakudan shouted.

"Hai, you better get used to it." Hiei said.  The new family walked into the house filled with love.

Hey everyone!  Sorry it took so long ^_^  My computer is being really slow, and it is really hard to update, cause it takes forever now.  Anyway, Fushigi and Bakudan are both owned by me, if anyone uses them without my permission and without giving me credit, I am gonna be mad…  Why would you want to use them?  Oh well.  Just don't.  Oh yeah, Kimida is owned by me to, but he wasn't really in here.  Kimida and Fushigi will be in one of the later chapters, but only one.  Oh yes…  All Nihome are owned by me!  I don't want to see any fics with demons with four ears, one foxtail, and one fang, even if they have a different name.  Well, if you like, feel free to review.  Sorry for any mistakes in this fanfics.  If the writing gets big all of a sudden, I am sorry, I didn't mean to do it (I am saying this cause it happened a few other times when the chapters were a bit longer).  

The reason Hiei and Kurama didn't go to Mukuro's castle was because Fushigi came and they were to 'amused' with him.  K?  But, next time they go to Makai they are going to visit her with Bakudan ^_^  Look forward to it…  Bye-Chu!

P.S.  To Slash_the_donut_eating_freak… -h-hi.- *snort*  You are sitting next to me right now *snort*   -h- hi- My name is –h-hi I am*snort* from the series *snort* Hell-low *snort* By Otaku Hoshi *snort* Doesn't my name go perfect *snort* I've got problems *snort* You are in your *snort* bathing suit I should *snort* talk *snort*


	4. Why Rivals?

The Terrible Two Chapter Four:  Why Rivals?

They had just got back from Makai five minutes ago, and already Bakudan had learned so much about Hiei and Kurama.  And, he was causing as much trouble as he had learned about Hiei and Kurama!

"Get back here, you bast-" Hiei yelled at Bakudan, who was running around knocking things over.  But Kurama had put an arm out, and Hiei had stopped his sentence.  "What?"

"You must be patient.  He is a demon, and he is very young.  You probably acted the same when you were his age, Hiei." Kurama said.  Hiei scowled, but didn't say anything.  "Bakudan, come over here."

"Why should I, you demon traitor?" Bakudan said, going under the couch as he saw Kurama's hurt expression.  Hiei and Kurama had told Bakudan about themselves and their lives, so Bakudan now thought that Kurama was a traitor.  He thought Hiei was as well, but nowhere near as much as Kurama.  

"Because if you don't come out and behave yourself, I won't give you anything to eat, including the wonderful dessert I had planned to give you." Kurama said calmly.  Bakudan liked desserts, very much.  Bakudan came out from under the couch.

"What are we having?" He asked, quietly.

"We are going to be having chocolate milkshakes.  You haven't had one yet; I believe it is from Ningenkai.  It's cold, and sweet, and creamy with some-" Kurama started.

"Okay, okay, I am out.  I'm hungry, give me dinner now!" Bakudan shouted.

"If you do not shut up you will not get anything." Hiei said.  Hiei did not realize this would be so hard.  Did Yusuke set this whole thing up on him?  Hiei walked over to the couch, and sat in it, arms folded across his chest.  Bakudan looked angrily at Hiei.

"You think you're the boss, don't you, Hiei?  Idiot!  I can do what I please.  Even if Kurama is a traitor, and a very big one I might add, I like him a whole lot better than you, you meanie!" Bakudan shouted at Hiei.

"I am the boss of you, baka!  And if you annoy me to much, I will hurt you and there will be nothing Kurama can do to save your puny little ass!" Hiei yelled.  Kurama gulped, and Bakudan smirked.

"Hiei, can you please come here for a moment?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Hn." Hiei got up, and followed Kurama down the hallway.

"I haven't seen you get this mad in a very long time.  If Bakudan bugs you that much, I will get him back to Makai.  I can't stand you like this; you never even smile even a bit now.  And, all that this yelling will cause is for him to start getting your bad habits…  And I love you dearly, but you do have bad qualities like everyone else.  Even I have my qualities, but as you know, demons of that age will act with whatever qualities they grew up with if they were not abandoned.  So, I don't want him to just have your bad qualities." Kurama said, looking Hiei deep in the eyes.

  
"I know you like him, don't do anything.  Just for once defend me!" Hiei shouted.  Bakudan was peeking at them from around the corner.  "He yells at me, and you take his side because he is younger!  He is a Nihome, they know everything already, he said so himself, and you even knew that."  Kurama blinked.

"I am so sorry, Hiei.  I forgot…  I am sure that he really likes you too." Kurama said, looking at the ground.

"I'm sure.  If you would let me go." Hiei said, looking at Kurama's hands that were firmly grasping his shoulders.  Kurama let go right away, and Hiei walked away, not even noticing Bakudan that had heard the whole conversation.

_Kurama would get rid of me for him?_ Bakudan wondered.  He felt like he would cry.  _I hate being little…  Some day I am going to be all grown up, and I will show that Hiei…  One day Kurama will like me the best!  I will be so much better than that half fire demon it will be funny!  I will make Kurama proud._  Bakudan crawled into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.  He waited patiently for Kurama to come in and continue making dinner.  Kurama came back in five minutes later.

"Bakudan!  You are sitting so patiently!" Kurama exclaimed happily as he walked over to the kitchen stove.  Bakudan grinned.  Hiei then walked in.  Bakudan frowned.

_Not him!_  Bakudan thought.  Hiei came and sat across from him, but he had his back turned.  Hiei was looking at Kurama, and Bakudan was looking at the back of Hiei.  Bakudan scowled.  _He steals Kurama from me!  _Bakudan was picking at his extremely sharp nails, thinking of all the things he would do better than Hiei so Kurama would like him more.  Dinner came.  _I will eat better…_  Bakudan thought, laughing inside his mind.  Hiei ate like a dog or something.  He used his tongue to get everything, and he slurped.  He didn't have manners at all.  Bakudan then looked at the chopsticks.  _I don't know how to use them either!_  Bakudan realized with a start.  He picked them up, and looked at Kurama.  Kurama sipped his soup quietly, and then used the chopsticks to pick up some tofu.  Bakudan examined Kurama's finger posture carefully.  He started to put his like Kurama's and pretty soon he had the right position.  He smiled cheerfully, and began to eat the right way.  He sipped quietly.

"I didn't know you knew how to use chopsticks!" Kurama said, surprised.  Bakudan blushed.  Kurama smiled.  Hiei looked up from his food.

"I thought since I was in Ningenkai I should learn!" Bakudan explained.  

"Good!  That is great, Bakudan!" Kurama said.  Just then, Hiei stood up.  Both Kurama and Bakudan looked at him.  His hands were tight in a fist, and he looked really upset.  Hiei then ran out of the kitchen, and out the door.  "Hiei!" Kurama yelled.  "Oh never mind, he always does this to me..." Kurama sighed.  Bakudan and Kurama finished up dinner in silence.  When they finished it, Bakudan reminded Kurama of the milkshakes.

"When can I have the milkshake?" He asked.  Kurama giggled.  

"I would have preferred to have it when Hiei was here, but seeing as he is not back yet, I guess you can have it now." Kurama said.  Bakudan nodded.  And, in a blink of an eye, Hiei was standing there.  "Hiei?  Where did you go?"

"To that Yusuke." Hiei said.  He walked over to his dinner, and wrapped it up and put it in the fridge.  "No need to waste." Hiei said, smirking at Bakudan.

"Hiei, you never save your food!  I am glad to see that you finally care about the work I do to make it for you!" Kurama said.  Hiei then gulped.  He only did it to make Bakudan mad.  They were rivals now, you could say.  Hiei never realized that Kurama really did go through a lot of trouble, just for him.  Kurama came to Hiei and put his arms around him.  Bakudan turned his head.  Hiei purred as Kurama stroked his hair.  But, Bakudan…  There was something he wanted with Kurama.  He had feelings for him.  Hiei could not tell if he was just jealous, if he wanted to be rivals, if he just wanted to make him mad, or if he really had special feelings for Kurama…  Hiei suspected that it was love for Kurama, but what kind?  Like a brother?  A father?  A close friend?  …A lover?  Hiei could not tell anything.  Kurama then let go of Hiei, and Hiei sighed.  Kurama went over to the fridge, and pulled out a container that had the milkshakes in them.  He poored three cups, and handed one to Hiei and one to Bakudan.  Bakudan drank his very fast.  He loved it.  When he was done, he had a chocolate shake mustache!

"That is my new favorite food, Kurama!" Bakudan said, happily.  Kurama smiled, and bent down and patted him on the head.

"I figured you would like it!" Kurama said sweetly.  Bakudan then yawned.  _Also as I figured, sugar would make you sleepy!_  "Well, time for bed."

"Now?  Where do I go?" Bakudan asked.

"Follow me!" Kurama said.  Bakudan and Hiei followed him down the hall, and into the spare bedroom.  Kurama picked Bakudan up and put him in the bed.  "Hiei, can you let me talk to him for a minute alone?" Kurama said quietly.  Hiei nodded, and left the room.  "Bakudan, do you like Hiei?"

"No.  I hate him."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, you are nicer to me, Kurama!" Bakudan said.

"Are you happy you met me?"

"Uh-huh! Very!" Bakudan said cheerfully.  He wanted Kurama to like him best, after all.

"Well, if it were not for Hiei, you would have never met me.  He was the one who wanted a child in the first place, and I think that you should be a little nicer to him.  Please do it, for me?" Bakudan nodded silently.

"What do you like about Hiei?" Bakudan asked quietly.  

"He is brave, cunning, and beautiful…  I love his eyes, they tell me so much through them.  I have never met anyone like him!  I can't explain it very well I just love him.  More than anything.  When I am with him, I feel happy and cared for.  I feel like I am just melting with warmth and happiness, and I need that feeling that I have with him.  I love him." Kurama said.  His eyes went all dreamy like, and Bakudan could tell he was happy.

"What is love?" He asked.

"It is to complicated to explain.  You know you love someone when you feel the need to be around them and you find yourself thinking about them all the time, and missing them whenever they are gone even if you saw them a minute ago.  You feel happiest around them.  There are different kinds of love though, and some are stronger than others." Kurama said.  Bakudan squirmed around under the blanket.

"I love you, Kurama!" Bakudan said shyly.  Kurama laughed.

"Well, I just might love you to, Bakudan." Kurama winked.  Bakudan smiled a radiant smile.  "Could you do me a favor?" Kurama asked.

"Anything!"

"Could you call Hiei father and me mother?" Kurama asked.

"Yes!" Bakudan said.  Kurama jumped up excitedly. 

"Thank you!  I love you, Bakudan!" Kurama said, and he walked out the door.  Bakudan closed his eyes, smiled, and fell asleep.

Yo it's Hoshi!  Now for some Nihome info!

They are 1/4th dog, 1/4th cat. 1/4th fox, and 1/4th human body, but all demon blood.

They are extremely powerful, and are known for the sharp claws.

They have four ears:  One pair is where ears should be, but they are long and pointy and a furry.  The other pair is where dog-ears should be, and they are also furry.

They often have scars on their cheeks as a marking that they are Nihome and are strong.  A scar represents strongness to the Nihome.

They always have some sort of rival, but usually they like them for some reason, but not always.

They all have different personalities.

There are not very many of them, though lots of demons know about them.

Some Nihome are weak.  If they are not strong, they are usually a very low class demon.  1 out of every 10 Nihome is weak.

They age weird.  They age faster than humans until they are about five, and then they age like normal demons.  But, by the age of one their years, they can talk, and now a lot about living on their own.   Often the parents have abandoned their children, and they live with their brother (or sister), however…

Almost every Nihome is a boy.  2 out of every 10 Nihome are girls.

I hope you find them at least somewhat interesting I made them up!  Bye-Chu!


	5. A Game Played Only For Adults

The Terrible Two Chapter Five:  A Game Played Only For Adults

Bakudan woke up the next morning, only to find that the moon was still there.  That surprised him._  I thought Ningenkai was sun most of the time!_  He thought to himself.  He jumped out of the bed, and crawled out the room.  He sniffed around for Kurama.  He could smell him, but it was a little difficult because Kurama smelled like flowers and the place had tons and tons of flowers in it.  It didn't help too much that his sense of smell hadn't fully developed, either.  He sniffed around the hallways.  Really, the house was not big, but to a creature that was not even a foot long, it was pretty big.  He couldn't find him.  Every time he was sure he found him, it was a plant or a flower or something Kurama owned.  He finally decided that if he could smell Hiei, he would probably find Kurama.  Bakudan sniffed the air, this time for Hiei's sent.  He smelled him down the other hallway.  He scampered down it and around the corner.  He peaked into the room, which happened to be the living room.  He couldn't tell much, except that they were both sound asleep, and were on floor, on a blanket.  They had shared a blanket on top, too.  Hiei was tight in Kurama's arms.  They both looked content.  Bakudan crawled over to them as quietly as he could.  _They look so calm and peaceful, but how can they be in this temperature?  It is boiling around the two, and there is a strange smell.  And I can't even get to close; I think my tail will go on fire.  I don't like heat.  And what is that smell?_  Bakudan sniffed the air surrounding the two demon lovers.  _Oh hot, hot air!_  Bakudan scowled.  He couldn't get close enough to tell what the smell was, and he was very curious.  He was different than most cats or dogs, because he hated the heat and preferred cold.  But, he was very much like them because he was very curious.  His mind felt like it was twisting and turning trying to figure out which one he should obey: His curiosity or his heat 'allergy'.  He then got a brilliant idea!  Kurama's hair was long, and it was long enough that he could reach out and pull it and it wouldn't be to hot… Bakudan reached out, and grabbed one of Kurama's rosy red locks.  Kurama stirred, but didn't open his eyes.  Bakudan pulled harder.  "Wake up, Kurama!" Bakudan whispered.

"Hnn…  Hiei, I…  Hiei I really like…  Hnn…" Kurama moaned.

"Kurama!" Bakudan said, quieter than a normal voice, but to loud to be a whisper.

"Hnn…" Kurama then opened his eyes to see the tips of Hiei's hair, and he felt his own hair being pulled rather hard.  "Ow!"  He looked up to see Bakudan.  "Oh, Bakudan!  Dear, what do you need?"  Kurama was still somewhat half asleep.

"I am not a dear, I am a Nihome!" Bakudan said.  "I want to know when I can have breakfast and when you and Hiei—"

"I thought you were going to call me mother or mom and Hiei father or dad or something." Kurama winked.

"Uhh…  When are you and Dad are getting up, and when I am going to have breakfast, and what that smell is around you two, and why it is so hot around here?" Bakudan blushed because Kurama began to giggle.

"'Dad' and I will be getting up in a few hours, and you will have breakfast when we get up.  And you are to small to know what the smell is and why it is so hot."

"Well, I am not tired anymore.  What am I going to do?" Bakudan pouted.  He wanted to know the answer to his questions.

"Then I guess I could tuck you in, but you would have to wait outside for a minute…" Kurama said.

"I don't want to go to bed!" Bakudan wailed. 

"Shh…" Kurama put his finger to his lips.  "We don't want to wake up Hiei.  Well, at least you don't.  I can, but he might get mad at you."

"Why will he get mad at me and not at you?" Bakudan protested.

"Well, I won't wake him up by yelling at him.  You just wait out in the hall for about two minutes, and I will find some way to entertain you.  Bakudan scowled, and folded his arms, but he did as commanded and went out in the hall.  Kurama smiled, and turned back to his sleeping youkai.  He placed a quick kiss on Hiei's warm lips.  Hiei smiled in his sleep.  Kurama knew that would not work.  He then gave Hiei a warm, tender kiss and gently bit his lip.  Hiei opened his eyes.

"Hn.  Crazy Kitsune, what do you want now?" Hiei asked playfully.  Hiei began to stroke Kurama's face.

"Actually, I want you to get up with me.  I thought we could play a game…" 

"What kind of a game?" Hiei asked with a sneaky grin on his face.  Hiei kissed Kurama hard, forcing Kurama to put his head down, and Hiei was sitting up to give it to him.  Kurama enjoyed the kiss and all, but Hiei was getting the wrong idea.  

When Hiei finally broke the kiss, Kurama tried to tell him what he meant.  "I mean, Bakudan is awake, and I don't want him to cause any trouble, and besides, he is bored."  Hiei's grinning face and caressing hands then stopped.  Hiei's lips moved into a bitter frown, and he took his hands off of Kurama.  He rolled over, back facing Kurama.

"No.  It is to early to play children games."

"Hiei, you are being a child right this very moment!" Kurama said.  Hiei's foot began to move, and Kurama could tell he was thinking.

"I am not being a child, children don't play adult games.  I want to play the most adult game of all!" Hiei said.

"Hiei, I am sorry, but this was one of the things about getting Bakudan:  Less time with one another alone.  We need to be with Bakudan as well."  Hiei growled a bit.  "Hiei, you promised you would take the responsibilities of a parent.  I want this to be easy, but if you make it hard it cannot be easy.  Please Hiei!"

"Kurama, can I tell you something of my opinion?" Hiei asked innocently.  Kurama was shocked that Hiei did not yell at his response.

"Sure, Hiei.  What is it?" Kurama asked.  Hiei rolled back over to face Kurama.

"We are both now the parents of Bakudan, so we each should set up rules for him.  Any good parent does that.  They don't just let them do whatever they like, despite what they want.  I am sure a normal mother and father would not let their child jump up and down on top of their heads, pull their hair, wake them up in the middle of the night for no reason other than they are bored, am I right?" Kurama nodded.  "We are going to set rules up for Bakudan.  I will get up with you and we will go and talk to Bakudan about these rules, not play a game.  We don't want him getting into the habit of thinking that if he wakes up in the middle of the night and comes to us, we will play a game with him.  What kind of creature is a Nihome again?"

"A Nihome is 1/4th dog, 1/4th fox, 1/4th cat…"

"You can stop there.  Cats get into habits and routines, and I don't want him to get into any bad ones."

"I understand Hiei, but we can't talk to him tonight, because we need to get these rules straight.  We can't just go in there and talk to him and make them up as we go along, because we will probably have a disagreement, and he may get confused, and we want to make sure he knows the rules good."

"Hn.  Then what do you suppose we do?" Kurama closed his eyes, and kissed Hiei passionately.  Hiei closed his eyes, and held Kurama close to him.  Kurama released Hiei.

"I want you to talk to him.  Answer anything that you want to answer, but remember that he is only a child.  Don't answer anything to, well…"

"I know what you are talking about.  Fine, I will talk to him, but only because you asked me to."  He stood up.

"And, uhh…  Hiei?  Put some cloths on." Kurama laughed.  Hiei grabbed his cloak and threw it on.  He walked out the room, into the hallway where Bakudan was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Where's mom?" He asked flatly.

"Mom?" Hiei said exasperated.

"Kurama?  Duh?" Bakudan said.

"He asked me to come and talk to you.  Come on." Hiei headed back to what was now Bakudan's room, and Bakudan followed sulking.  When they got there, Hiei helped Bakudan onto the bed.  "He asked me to answer your questions."

"What was it I smelled when I was around you and Kurama and why was it so hot?" Bakudan asked excitedly.

"Hn.  That was a game Kurama and I played, but children can't play."

"A game children cannot play?" Bakudan was now interested.  "Games are for children, right?"

"Not all games.  This game is strictly for adults, and if I ever catch you playing it while you are still young you will regret it."  Hiei said.  

"But what is it?" 

"I can't tell you.  Any other questions?"

"No…  Wait, yes!  How can I go to sleep?"

"Think about what tomorrow might bring, and think about what you are confused about." Hiei said.  "Good night."  He walked out of the room, back to his fox lover.

Short chapter, I know.  Uhh… OK!  Yeah.  I hate my little sister.  Is there any older sister who doesn't hate their little sister though? Hmm..  I don't know any.  Probably because I only know little sisters, pretty much and they have older brothers.  I decided this was a good ending point for the chapter, so I ended it there.  I need reviews telling me if I should change the rating to R or not, because I don't know…  I am starting to think I should.  I think I will, unless I get enough reviews telling me not to and WHY.  

The next chapter will be nice and long, I promise!  I REALLY DO!!!  Bye-Chu!


	6. Time Charts

The Terrible Two Chapter Six:  Time Charts

NOTE:  Ok, I know no one cares about my little comments, but oh well to bad I'm gonna write them anyway.  I like to write them.  Like, I'm sure if Yoshihiro Togashi wrote little notes before every chapter in YYH, you would just LOVE to read them and anticipate them every time you got the next book.  Well, look at it this way – I'm Yoshihiro Togashi (only I'm Otaku Hoshi), and I am making little comments about my manga (or fanfiction in my case), answering questions (even though in my case I don't get asked any questions), waiting and getting excited for fan art and feed back for my story (I don't get like any feedback on my stories and I get my fan art for my stories from myself, which isn't really fan art).  This chapter may not be long like I promised cause I don't exactly know what I'm gonna write about.  We'll see at the end of this chapter.  ONE MORE THING!  I'm not mad at my sister anymore ^.^ and if you like this story, read her story made after this.  Like, its made from my story The Terrible Two.  Her user name is Kage_Noroino (btw she's only on mediaminer.org), and make sure you review that story, if not for her, for me!!!!!  Oh yes ONE LAST THING!: you fanfiction.net people are not reviewing which is really very funny cause you are supposed to be the ones that review!  I got 0 reviews from you on this story!  Live up to you're reputation and review, people!!!!

_Breakfast…  Lunch… Dinner…  ICE CREAM!_  Was the first thing that ran through Bakudan's mind when he woke up.  He didn't want the thing he smelled coming from the kitchen, it smelled like old meet that maybe some demon had drooled on.  Not healthy.  No.  He wanted something better - Something like ICE CREAM!  He bounded into the kitchen, where he saw Hiei kissing Kurama's neck as Kurama cooked something.  Bakudan scowled at Hiei.  Why did Kurama let him do that to him?  He was to good for Hiei, didn't he see that?

"Hiei, it is much easier to cook while you do this…  It makes it more enjoyable…" He truly loved his Koorime, and the soft pressure made every inch of his body feel refreshed.  He moaned a bit as Hiei continued his work on him…  Kurama then noticed Bakudan.  "Oh, good morning Bakudan!" Hiei scowled at Bakudan who had just interrupted his and Kurama's moment together.  Bakudan growled as he walked into the kitchen.  "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Bakudan then scampered over to Kurama, and ran up and sat on his shoulder, blocking Kurama's neck from Hiei.  Bakudan snuggled up to Kurama, and tried to ignore Hiei's sent on him.  Hiei glared at the Nihome child, and he glared right back.  Kurama just wished they could get along…  They hadn't even been living in the same house for 24 hours and they already hated each other!

"I hope you realize that you are to young for Kurama." Hiei mocked at Bakudan, his eyes already welled up with tears. 

"What the heck was that supposed to mean???  DO YOU THINK I WANT TO LICK HIS NECK??!!  GUESS AGAIN, THREE EYES!" Bakudan shouted.  Kurama winced because Bakudan had just shrilled in his ear with his high pitch town.  Hiei's eyes seemed to have fire in them…

"Well you sure seem jealous at me and Kurama's relationship, the way you glared at us.  And the way you purposely blocked me from Kurama.  Are all Nihome so stupid?" Hiei was angry, but Bakudan's face suddenly showed equal rage as Hiei's eyes.

"You can make your stupid jokes about Kurama and me, but never EVER make fun of the Nihome!" Bakudan jumped off Kurama's shoulder (accidentally leaving little claw marks in Kurama's skin) and pounced on Hiei's face.  Hiei grabbed his tail and pulled at him, wincing at the pain that Bakudan's little cat claws, which made him feel like his face was burning.  He felt the blood trickle down his cheeks.

"Let go of me, you stupid creature!" Hiei yelled, giving Bakudan's tail an extra tug.

"DON'T INSULT ME!" Bakudan let go with one hand, but he slashed at the place Hiei's Jagan Eye was.  Hiei shouted out in pain, and let go of Bakudan's tail.  Bakudan jumped back to Kurama's shoulders.  Hiei let himself fall to his knees.  Blood began to splatter all over the floor from his Jagan Eye.  Hiei felt cold and rather empty.  Stupid Nihome…

"Bakudan." Kurama said angrily, "Don't ever scratch Hiei's Jagan again." The tone in Kurama's voice made Bakudan scared, and he jumped off of Kurama and ran out the hall.  "Hiei, are you all right?" Kurama knelt down next to Hiei. 

"What do you think?" Hiei spat.  "If one of your eyes just got slashed, and then add more pain because it was a Jagan…  You wouldn't be in the greatest of moods either, fox!"

"Ok, I am going to get you something to rap that in." Kurama said quickly, getting to his feet and ripping a piece of cloth from a long rag.  He wet it with ice cold water.  "Lay down." Hiei obeyed, and lie down on his back.  Kurama began to wipe the blood away from his eye.  The cold made Hiei shiver, but to look into the beautiful, tender, caring eyes of Kurama was well worth it.  All the pain…  Those eyes soothed him so much.  Almost to much…  He needed something that wasn't very nice in his life.  Something to make it more amusing…  But Kurama was certainly not that person.  Of course, Kurama was the best thing Hiei could ever hope for.  "I am so sorry Hiei, maybe this isn't a good idea…  I mean, I don't want you to be hurt by—"

"No." Hiei smirked.  "I like him.  Don't get rid of him." Kurama was surprised by Hiei's comment, as was Bakudan who was of course listening from around the corner.

_It seems like Hiei likes me more than Kurama…  Kurama wouldn't think twice about getting rid of me if Hiei wanted me gone…  But Hiei doesn't want me gone! _Bakudan was hurt that Kurama didn't love him as much as he thought he did.  But of course, they had barely met.  He peeked at Hiei who was getting cared for by Kurama.  This was going to be a competition for him and Hiei, and Bakudan loved competitions.  But, competitions are organized, so Bakudan was going to make a schedule at what happened today, which by Ningenkai standards, he knew, was Sunday.

~*  **7:30:  I think Hiei and Kurama get up, but I can't be sure cause I'm not up then.  But from now on I will be.**

**8:15 Breakfast is ready.  Plan:  Eat better than Hiei, and eat even what I don't like.**

**9:00 free time, do whatever.  Kurama does paper work; Hiei watches TV and eats candy.  I'll wait patiently with Hiei; maybe get some of his candy.**

**10:00 Certain TV shows come on, Hiei and Kurama watch them and make me go out of the room cause they say I'm not old enough yet (but I am).  I'll listen, but not tell them I am so I don't get in trouble.**

**12:00 finally the stupid TV shows are over.  Hiei and Kurama go outside and go to places, and I come.  Parks and places.  I guess I get to play freely, that's what Kurama says for me to do.**

**3:00 come home and Kurama makes us all a very late lunch.  I am starving, so I eat every bite.**

**3:30 clean the house.  Try not to get bored and do something else.**

**4:30 free time.  Do whatever.**

**6:30 Help Kurama with dinner while Hiei lays there being lazy.**

**7:00 Eat dinner.  Eat all of it, and give compliments while Hiei just stuffs his face.**

**7:45 Watch a movie.**

9:30 my bedtime, I have to go to sleep.  Try to sneak and see what's up with Hiei and Kurama.

That was what was written on Bakudan's list for Sunday.  He had a fun day, and was excited for the next day.  Sadly, it was not like he was expecting…  He was awoken by the sound of Kurama's voice talking to Hiei.  "Good bye, my Hiei!  See you this afternoon!" Bakudan ran to see what was going on, but all he saw was Hiei sitting on the couch, looking out the window.

"So there you are." Hiei said to Bakudan.  "Kurama has gone to work, he will be back in about six hours." Bakudan couldn't believe his ears, not one out of the four.

"So what do we do till then?!" Bakudan was horrified at the news.

"We wait." Hiei curled up on the couch and closed his eyes.  A nice nap would do him good…  He then heard Bakudan scream.

"Wh- what the hell is that!?" Hiei looked fast, only to see Kurosuke walking towards him.

"That's my pet, Kurosuke.  You're ¼ cat, why are you scared of one?" Kurosuke jumped up to Hiei, and he scratched her behind the ears.  She purred loudly.

"I have never seen one before…" Bakudan looked closely at Kurosuke.  It was as big as him!!!  It was black, which came as a total surprise.  Black haired Nihome were rare, but if you ever lay eyes on one, they really were a sight to see.  Bakudan had never seen one himself…

"I am going to sleep.  While I am sleeping, do not touch anything." Hiei closed his eyes.

"Lazy bum.  You just woke up and are going back to sleep."

"I have been up for about two hours, and while Kurama is not here there is nothing interesting to do.  Nothing is fun.  Now leave me alone." Hiei rolled over, back facing Bakudan.

_You got that right, no Kurama equals no fun._  Bakudan lie next to the couch, and rolled up into a ball.  He couldn't sleep, though.  He tried to think about something, like what his parents might be doing right now.  His mom was pretty.  She had silver, straight hair.  She wore it in a ponytail that reached her hips.  Her eyes were royal blue.  He had her eyes…  Her eyes shape reminded him of Kurama's, but the color was very different.  She was very, very tall and had a perfect body shape.  Yes, she was very pretty indeed…  But thinking of his mom did not comfort him, after all, she had died protecting him from another demon.  He didn't even know what his dad looked like; he had died years before he was born!  That would seem like something stupid to say to Kurama or Hiei though…  Of course, they didn't know it took at least fourteen years for a Nihome child to be born.  If you had a brother who was only a few years younger, then it means that when the two Nihome mated that the mother had had two babies in her the whole time, just one came out first.  Bakudan rolled over to look at what was now his father – A stupid, short, rotten, half Koorime.  He stuck his tongue out at him.  Stupid…  He was sure that his real dad was probably much better.  Definitely not as lazy…  Taller too.  What could Kurama see in him?  True, Kurama was no match for his real mother (at least as a mother), but Kurama was the best thing he had seen in a long time.  No one had cared for him since Kurama…  Unless maybe Hiei liked him.  Well, even if that was the case, he sure didn't like him.  No.  Kurama loved Hiei more than him, so he couldn't like Hiei.  Bakudan began to think about what he would and could do better than Hiei, and then next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by the fire demon himself.

"Wake up, chibi-neko." Bakudan stared at Hiei.  Had he just called him small cat?  Yes, he most certainly had.  Bakudan rubbed his eyes, beginning to wake up.  He couldn't decide whether to be mad at hit him, or be happy that Hiei had thought of a nickname, kind of like fox to Kurama.  "Lunch is ready."

"Why chibi-neko?" Bakudan followed Hiei across the hallway to the kitchen.

"Would you prefer chibi-neko-inu-kitsune-ningen?" Hiei said sarcastically.  "Or maybe even chibi-neko-inu-kitsune-ningen-youkai." Hiei was confusing Bakudan, and his head was beginning to hurt.  They arrived in the kitchen.  Bakudan almost laughed at what he saw.  It was left over from what Kurama had made the night before, along with some instant Raman noodles Hiei had just made.

"You really can't cook, can you?" Bakudan giggled as Hiei just grabbed some chopsticks and began to eat.

"Eat it, or I'll throw it away and you'll go hungry." Hiei was serious; he didn't like someone as small as Bakudan provoking him like that.  Bakudan shrugged and began to eat.

Monday:  7:30 Kurama goes to work, and you really need to get up so you can say have a good day to him.

**7:31 Hiei goes to sleep.  You might as well go to sleep too, seeing as, like Hiei says, there is nothing better to do**

**11:00 from now on, you will not sleep this long.  Hiei makes lunch.  There never was breakfast.  That sux.**

**11:30 lunch is done, Hiei watches TV and eats candy.  He's gonna get fat.  I don't want to get fat.**

**1:00 Hiei turns off the TV and turns on hot bath water, but he doesn't get in.  That's weird.  I'll watch.**

Bakudan eyed his list so far for Monday.  He really did wonder why Hiei was getting bath water running…  He watched as Hiei felt the temperature, and then shook his head, and did something with the knobs.  It went on like that until Bakudan heard the front door open.  Bakudan knew this must mean Kurama is home!  He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, and at first Hiei was behind him.  But not for long.  When he turned the corner to see Kurama, Hiei was already there and Kurama was giving him kisses galore.  "Nn…  Hiei…  I missed you…"

"What about me?" Bakudan said shyly, and walked over to the two lovers.

"I missed you too, Bakudan." Kurama picked him up and cuddled him a little bit.  Hiei was getting bored, so he tapped Kurama on the shoulder.

"I have a present for you." Hiei said proudly to Kurama.  Bakudan did not suspect this.  Hiei had not done anything or said anything about a present!  He should have one too…  Hiei pulled Kurama up the stairs and into the bathroom.  Bakudan followed, but before he could walk in, Hiei shut the door on him.  He felt like crying, but he didn't.

"Oh Hiei, is this, are you going to…" 

"I made a hot bath for you.  Get in, I am going to clean you." Hiei pretended like this was nothing and it was boring him, but he was having the time of his life as Kurama slowly removed every piece of clothing from his beautiful body.  Kurama slipped into the bathtub, and purred at the warmth.  It wasn't to hot, but not at all to cold.  Hiei had gotten it just perfect…  Kurama relaxed in the water.  Hiei reached his hands into the water and got them wet, and then put them on Kurama's back.  He began to massage it, up and down…  Kurama moaned at Hiei's touch.  He loved his hands, they were so beautiful, and tough, yet warm and soft at the same time…  They moved all over his body, and Kurama enjoyed himself too much, oh too much…

*** "It took you long enough." Bakudan said as Hiei and Kurama walked out of the bathroom.  Kurama looked like he had just seen heaven and was still in it (meaning very happy not very dead), and Hiei looked like nothing had happened.  "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Hiei responded.  "Absolutely nothing."

"Sure." Bakudan didn't believe him, but would you?

**1:30 Kurama returns home**

**2:30 I don't know but today they were in the bathroom the whole time**

**3:40 go outside and play a lot**

**4:00 come back inside, and have free time**

**6:00 dinner is ready, we eat dinner (eat all of it, Hiei is still eating bad)**

**6:40 help with dishes as best as you can**

**7:00 watch a movie**

**9:30 my bedtime, I go to sleep.  Kurama read me a bedtime story, it was cool.**

That will be the last chapter I write in any of my fanfiction for a long time, I am afraid.  I need some time away from writing.  I also know this chapter wasn't good like all the rest, but that doesn't mean flames (I haven't gotten any yet, please don't give any to me).  Hope at least someone enjoyed it…  Bye-Chu… to tired to do anything else…  Must say I am excited for the two more Hiei X Kurama doujinshi I recently ordered…  Should be coming on Monday (today is Saturday).  I am broke…  Money for the poor people…  Kidding…  What's a twelve year old to do…?  Bye-Chu…__


	7. End

The End Of All, from Hoshi.

Sorry this is not a chapter. Please do not kill me. This is a notification, and one that should be posted.

This will be posted at the end of every fanfiction that I still have up on and I am not going to write a separate one for each story.

I have quit writing fanfiction, this story you have read or have been reading is not going to be continued. I'm sorry… I wanted to finish all of them, honestly, and with 'Hiei And Kurama's Adventures' I've been trying so hard to keep updating, but I just can't write anymore. I'm not that interested in most anime anymore. I want to thank every one who read and enjoyed my fanfiction, I had a lot of fun writing them . And my fans were the ones that got me past my first couple chapters. If it weren't for you guys, I would have stopped writing long ago. I was 11 when I first started Hiei And Kurama's Adventures and perhaps a few others, so please excuse how immature they were. You can't expect much more from an 11 year old. I hope my writing got even just a bit more enjoyable as I got older.

A lot of you are curious to know what happens next, especially what was going to happen in 'Kurama's Love.' So, I'll say that if you just have to know, I'd love to talk to you and tell you what happens my e-mail is and that's my MSN IM too. My AIM address is GenkiOtakuHoshi and my yahoo ID is GenkiOtakuHoshi (I'm hardly online on yahoo though).

Again, I'm sorry I couldn't continue. I did my best to go as long as I did. The reason I didn't post this a long time ago when I decided I wasn't going to write fanfiction anymore is because I just kept hoping something would come to me and I'd be inspired, but nothing ever did happen. The only thing I write now is livejournal roleplays, because my partner inspires me every time they write the next chapter (I'm a person who needs inspiration to do ANYTHING.) But after months and months of reviews saying how good the story was and to PLEASE update and I never did, I began to feel upset at myself because I too know what it feels like to have a favorite fanfiction author stop writing and not tell you. I don't want to do that. So bye-chu chu ru ru, hope you enjoyed my story and maybe hear from you if you have a question about what happens next

- Hoshi

P.S. Does anybody know Saku (on or Youko-Kurama (on This summer, me and her are gonna go hang out over where she lives :3 pretty cool. You can meet the coolest people through fanfiction reading, so keep reading and writing!


End file.
